watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Treasure Island
Five Nights at Treasure Island is an independent game that is based off the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and thus share a similar gameplay concept. The game uses Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse, in place for the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's and the player is an intern rather than a security guard. This video was uploaded on May 15th, 2015 and was the 292nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Renae and Mariya looking at the menu screen, Renae saying that it should be good as it has Mickey Mouse on it, while Mariya is less than excited, saying that she loves Mickey Mouse. The girls begin the game, Mariya already not liking the look of the game. The girls listen to the pre-recorded message from Greg, Renae looking through the cameras and seeing Goofy and Donald Duck through the cameras. Greg explains the Negative Mickey suit, which he says can only hear and is unable to see anything, Mariya saying that it's a good thing. He then explains what to do if the suit comes into the office, to turn off the cameras, Andrea already turning one of them off. She then finds out that she can't turn them back on, as the message ends and she asks what she's suppose to do about the offline camera. Mackenzie mocks Greg's message of not screwing anything up, while being angry that her character is just an intern. Mariya has a majority of her cameras off, as she sees Negative Mickey in one of the cameras. Andrea anticipates for something to jump at her, expressing how she hates having to wait for something to jump as it makes her more and more anxious. Mackenzie sees that Goofy's eyes has just opened up whilst observing the cameras, refreshing the cameras to see them closed. Mariya explains that Mickey Mouse was her favorite as a kid and that she feels he's not going to be her favorite after the game. Andrea looks around the building through the cameras and jokes that it is a porn set, while Mackenzie goes back to Goofy's room and sees his eyes opened once more, she then goes to another camera and sees the Negative Mickey suit which takes her by surprise. Renae comments that she feels that game is about waiting for something to come but nothing is going to come. Andrea continues with her joke about the building looking like a porn set, as Mackenzie tries to find Negative Mickey in the cameras. She looks through the rooms before getting jumped by Negative Mickey, saying that it was surprising. Mariya looks around the cameras, remarking that all is well at Treasure Island. A majority of the girls are at 5 AM, Andrea saying that she basically did nothing and that it's her kind of game. The girls then survive the first night, Renae joking about its difficulty, while Mackenzie comments that it was interestingly easy and wonders why she didn't complete it he first time. The girls begin Night Two and get a pre-recorded message from Lisa. She explains that Greg left out some details about the Negative Mickey suit, saying that it can actually see but not too well, Renae mocking the usefulness of the new information. Meanwhile, Mackenzie and Andrea both seem to be annoyed with and don't like Lisa. Lisa then explains Oswald and that his color and textures were never finished, so he can't be seen. She says to get rid of Oswald the same way they get rid of Mickey, before ending the recording. The girls then hears a voice, making them concerned. Andrea seems to be the most anxious, panicking every time she hears the voice, while Mackenzie listens to the voice and responds back to it. Mariya hears the voice and is not a fan, while Andrea presumes the voice has gone away but quickly finds out that it hasn't. Renae tries to understand what the voice is saying, while Mackenzie listens to the voice and thinks she hears it asking if she wants to see its head come off, Mackenzie refusing and asking why and who would ask her that question. Meanwhile, Mariya begins to hear static and sees Donald Duck's head in the office, she then opens and closes the camera, the static and the head going away. Later, Renae also hears static and doesn't know what to do, before she gets jumped by Negative Mickey. Mackenzie mocks the inaudibility of the voice, while Mariya gets jumped by Negative Mickey. Andrea comments that she's losing her mind, and later sees Negative Mickey in the office and screams. She then open and closes the cameras, which makes Mickey leave. Mariya and Mackenzie both hear static and have no idea what to do, while Andrea sees Negative Mickey in one of the cameras and says that it's much prettier than the regular Mickey. Andrea sees something in one of the cameras, but says she's probably just paranoid. She then sees Donald Duck's head in the office and panics, opening and closing the cameras. Mackenzie is still hearing the static and asks whether it's going to end. Later, Mariya, Andrea, and Mackenzie clear Night Two, though Mackenzie refuses to play on any further. The video ends with Mariya appearing in Renae's playthrough of the game, Mariya asking the voice to enunciate its words. Renae looks around the office, Mariya asking to check the cameras, before Renae gets jumped by Negative Mickey, Mariya simply looking and laughing at her as Renae looks around innocently. Trivia *This video marked Renae's initial final appearance on the channel, until her return in 2016. **This video also marked the final appearance of the original studio. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015